The present invention relates to games, and more particularly to a device in which the user may create a variety of designs.
I have found that a novel game can be provided so as to entertain both young and old by utilizing sets of inserts having different designs thereon and which may be assembled within a frame provided for this purpose. This gives the user the necessary challenge to obtain a configuration from utilizing the proper pieces or inserts.